If you could call my confession a prank
by Wintry Leen
Summary: I love you, and it's not a prank. Oneshot. RyoSaku. For April Fools' Day. #10


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way possible.

**Author's Note:** First of all, thank you so much to all those who have read and loved _Gift_ which is also a RyoSaku story. (Please check it out.) You have encouraged me to write more RyoSaku fluff, but then I cannot really spend that much time on fanfiction writing anymore. I am growing up fast, and my responsibilities just keep on piling up. (I cry.) But here is a oneshot for you. It is not as detailed as my other story because I just want to go directly into action. Haha. It is a light read. Please review. (It is for April Fools' Day. Sorry for late submission.)

* * *

_**If you could call my confession a prank**_

The sun had already started its descent to meet the horizon. Its rays were no longer as striking and intense as it was during the midday, but sunset would always be such a glorious scene, an afterglow of a momentous day.

Ryoma Echizen proved once more to the world just how much he deserved his status as the renowned Prince of Tennis when he decisively finished a match with his dexterity and brilliantly designed techniques.

Normally, right after the battle, he would be invited by the press for some interview, and he would proceed, together with the other Seigaku members, to Kawamura's Sushi Shop to celebrate his victory.

But this day was not any normal day.

He declined the press invitations and promised (which he _rarely_ did) them a whole day the week after. He also told his team that he would be late because he had to attend to some important matters. The members did not choose to press the topic any further, but they knew that he must have been serious when he qualified it as important because it was unquestionable that tennis would always be that which was important to him. He did not specify that it was about tennis, however, and so they came up with speculations which they would rather keep to themselves.

Indeed, Ryoma sought only the company of the lone female companion he had _(would ever choose to have)_. He willed himself to concentrate more on hitting the tennis balls bouncing back from his favourite wall and less on the presence of a certain auburn girl who finally removed her twin braids (although he would miss tugging at them), and let her wavy hair reach the mid of her back. She looked more like a lady now. _And Ryoma could not help but look at her … only at her._

Sakuno Ryuzaki was comfortably seated on a bench placed a few meters away from Ryoma's spot. She still did not know what had gotten into Ryoma that he suddenly just invited her to be his audience as he practiced a new technique. Of course, she felt privileged, but she insisted that she would not be able to contribute any input about the effectiveness of his strategy because she was still struggling to learn every aspect of tennis. He just smirked at her in return and told him he would still be expecting her.

_Who could ever let down Ryoma Echizen? How could she ever really let down the man he loved?_

She tried to deviate her attention _(an almost impossible task really) _from the tennis prodigy as she looked up at the sky and felt at peace with her surroundings.

The shocking shade of orange radiated by the sun was somehow tamed with the infusion of a roseate glow effectively splashing the sky with a proportionate blend of orange and pink.

It was such a perfect scenery. It was almost like they were characters drawn in a painting, embellishments to the majestic appearance of nature in late afternoons.

Or maybe it was the other way around.

The nature would be the witness to two people spending their time together despite the physical distance, despite not sharing any intimate moment.

_What she would love the most about such a painting would be the portrayed distance between her and Ryoma – measured and constant and predictable._

It had been two years since their friendship bloomed. It was never easy trying to speak to him or seize his attention even for the briefest moment. He was always into tennis, and she was always outside his world. He was always the center of attention, and she was always at the margins silently cheering him on.

So it was a great feat when she was able to pluck up enough courage to confess to him four years ago.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun, I… I like you," fifteen-year-old Sakuno fidgeted with her hands as she blushed furiously while awaiting Ryoma's response (if he would ever give her that).

Fifteen-year-old Ryoma was merciful enough to stop playing with his racket and tennis ball to spare her a glance.

"Is this for April Fools'?" he asked in an uncaring manner.

Sakuno did not expect such an answer (question) from him that she did not notice him walking away. She was not even conscious that she was confessing on a day when everything could be reasoned off as a prank.

She felt bad that she did not get the chance to clarify it to him, but at least she was able to make her feelings known to him.

**…**

She felt less nervous around him ever since she confessed. She felt like she could just act naturally around him without any inhibition because what else could she lose when she had already lost her heart?

And so when she was sixteen, she attempted another confession_ (because her feelings for him were so stubborn she could not like anybody else)_.

"Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma just continued with his usual practice against the wall.

"Just like last year, I…still like you."

She felt timid but she looked up to see his reaction.

He stopped for a second and threw her a glance.

"Another April Fools' prank?" he smirked and walked away, leaving Sakuno frozen and rooted in her spot.

**…**

She did not know what exactly happened, but she found herself one day under the tutelage of Ryoma. It was only later when she found out that her grandma decided to appoint Ryoma as her personal coach for tennis because she said she could not (would not) leave the world with her seventeen-year-old granddaughter not knowing anything about tennis. She added that Ryoma had the option to just teach Sakuno the basics because after all she would not want to bother him that much.

What at first started out as pure business progressively blossomed into a friendship _(she would like to believe so.)_

After their trainings, Ryoma would walk her home, and she would try to bring about a small talk to pass the time. She still felt shy, but she gained confidence seeing that Ryoma _could_ actually listen to her if only she would raise the volume of her voice and make the topic interesting.

Whenever Ryoma trained, Sakuno would always wait for him just to supply him different flavors of Ponta. She was also constantly present in his matches even though more often than not, she could only watch from afar because she was not that much of an important person to have a seat closer to the court.

However, there would still be times that she could not avoid being hurt by Ryoma's continued nonchalance. She would feel rejection at times and would try to avoid him as much as possible. Ryoma did not seem to notice, however, and so she had no choice but to protract her avoidance. After all, they both had no reason to talk to each other anyway. Ryoma was always busy practicing for his matches, and she was always busy distracting herself with something not tennis-related _(not Ryoma-related)_.

It was her grandma who would try to patch things up (even though she was not necessarily informed of the situation). She would arrange appointments for the two just so Ryoma could go on teaching her tennis. Sooner or later, they would fall back into their routine as "friends."

One day, while they were having their tutorial session, Ryoma teased her out of the blue.

"It's April 1."

Sakuno lost her concentration and missed the ball that she was supposed to hit back. She just shakily laughed and gave him a meek yes.

"Got nothing to say?"

He was certainly enjoying this.

She could only hope against hope that he was not seeing her face flushed with embarrassment and overwhelming _affection_ for him.

"I…I still do," she blurted out before quickly walking away to get a can of Ponta.

_She did not see him smile as his eyes followed her._

**…**

Another year had passed, and they only grew closer with each passing day even though they were both oblivious to it.

It even came to the point that Ryoma expected a daily bento from her. He would also walk her home and even tell her about his mostly uneventful days. She would always listen to him, comment every now and then, and ask about his upcoming matches and opponents.

He also began to tease her more about her twin braids (would even tug at them sometimes) and incorrect posture for tennis. She would sometimes keep quiet about it, but most of the time, she would try to look at him menacingly and challenged him to a battle.

She was no longer the shy girl that she was before. She felt like she finally had a place in Ryoma's world no matter how insignificant it might be. She felt contentment, and there was nothing else she would do but to cherish their friendship.

Her feelings never faded away though, and she usually caught herself longing for something more. However, she would always be reminded that only she was given the privilege to be this close to Ryoma. Surely, he did not intend for something more. She would not disappoint him. She would take whatever was being offered to her.

Yet it was just too hard to contain her feelings when one late afternoon, she was finally able to perfect a technique Ryoma had been teaching her for a year now.

Filled with elation, she forgot her boundaries and hugged Ryoma.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Ryoma-kun."

"Old habits die hard, I see."

Sakuno realized what she just did and what day (such a fateful day really) it was, so she immediately pulled back only to see that smirk plastered on his face.

She frowned a little, feeling bad that she embarrassed herself yet again.

"They do _die_, Ryoma," she countered as she picked up her racket and walked away.

He knew she was not exactly mad when she told him that, yet he suddenly found himself troubled by the very notion and possibility of that happening.

* * *

Ryoma became more careful with his words and actions ever since that incident. He knew that Sakuno did not intend to warn him about anything, but he felt uneasy that he became hell-bent on protecting their connection.

He would always make sure that Sakuno would only make bentos for him and that she would only eat with him during the times she was not with Tomoka and company. He would always invite her to his trainings and tournaments and would always reserve a seat near the court for her because he had formed a habit of stealing glances at her during his matches.

He slowly became conscious of his feelings, but it still felt too surreal to him. She was, after all, a nonentity to him three years ago. He would never know how she managed to worm her way into his world (and life and heart), but she had secured a significant part of his heart he might as well keep her there and make it clear and official.

It would always be a fact that he would value tennis more than anything, but he also wanted to value whatever connection he had with this girl. Perhaps he would not be able to give up his tennis career anytime soon, but he knew that she would understand. After all, she had always stood by him ever since he entered Seigaku.

He stopped playing against the wall and turned to look at Sakuno. She was at it again. She had her eyes closed with a smile of contentment etched on her face as if there were no unfilled spaces in her life. Ryoma liked that side of hers. Every time they talked, she would animatedly (although hesitantly and nervously at the beginning of their friendship) talk about nature and its beauty and all the small things from which she derived bits of happiness. She would always tell him how gratified she was with her life even though she sucked at tennis and academics because she had her grandma, Tomoka, their senpais, and –

"_I have you as my friend."_

But now he was determined to let her know she could always have him as someone more than just a friend, if she wished to.

He walked towards the bench and sat beside her. It was only when she felt the bench moved slightly that she opened her eyes and faced him.

"You're done?"

He cocked his head at her. "Not yet."

"Okay. Then I shall get you some Ponta," she was about to leave her seat when Ryoma held her wrist. She mentally slapped herself for feeling those butterflies again. _When could she ever survive that phase?_

"Do you know what day it is today?" he began.

Sakuno automatically understood. Her face now flushed with sheer embarrassment. Memories of the past years came flooding back. _She really did not know what it was with 'that day.' It was so…binding._

"Oh…"

"So you've outgrown your habit?" he gave her his signature smirk.

"It's not a habit, and it's not as easy as you think!" she huffed in mild annoyance.

He felt relieved at her confession.

"Say it, then."

She felt offended (and injured) as she gave him an accusatory look and stood up.

"Really, do you enjoy mocking my feelings?"

Ryoma stood up as well.

"Maybe," challenging her even further.

Sakuno could only sigh in exasperation as she made a fool out of herself again.

"Yes, I still love you, Ryoma. You don't even need to ask."

He smiled triumphantly.

"I love you, too, Sakuno."

She stared at him incredulously but quickly regained her composure and was prepared to leave. It just was not possible, so she shrugged him off.

"Happy April Fools' Day then, Ryoma-kun," she gave him a languid smile as she started to move away from him.

But Ryoma would not have any of this. He pulled her wrist, turned her around, and snaked his arm around her waist to hold her against him.

"Would you could call this …" he pressed his lips against hers, "a prank, Sakuno?"

He smiled satisfactorily at the shock and confusion written on her flushed face. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair affectionately.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."

…

_**Fin.**_


End file.
